More Than Meets the Meow
by Hokata Yuy
Summary: This is my first story i made last year it's been on the TMFFA, THE most unlikely combo I love those!
1. More Than Meets the Meow

Ryo-ohki; More Then Meets The Meow  
written by: Hokata (canyonairo@aol.com)  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
This story is for all the impossible loves in the world.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this story, I just use them for my own slightly off-the-wall sense of humor. Blah blah blah.... don't sue me... blah blah blah.... all characters are property of Viz and/or Pioneer. Anyway, on to my first fanfic (Washu puppets appear on author's shoulders) "You are the greatest Hokata!" "The best writer in the universe!" (I know, that was an uncalled for lie, but hey I got low self-esteem) I appreciate c and c's. I wrote this out of emotion, even though I'm a firm Ryoko + Tenchi = love, but I like Ryo-ohki as much as Ryoko. so I put all my feelings about her into this story.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Tenchi felt a pair of hands on the side of his head, they had a firm, yet soft hold on his cheeks. He stared into a pair of emerald green eyes that threatened to swallow him. Her hot pink bangs hanging out from the sides of her head. His heart raced, he felt a nosebleed coming on as she leaned into kiss him, "Just close your eyes Tenchi." the beautiful woman said slyly. He squeezed his eyes shut, suddenly felt the cold smooth feel of metal around his ankles, wrists, and body. He looked to confirm his fears, yes, he was strapped down in Washu's lab. And of course he was stripped down to his boxer shorts.   
"Oh no!" Tenchi groaned  
  
"Oh Yes, my little guinea pig!" said the surprisingly short little nurse in a seductive voice, "you're all mine now." She smiled as she walked toward him, her shoulders level with his shorts, "I just need a *sample*, is that too much to ask for?" Tenchi noticed a slight smile of pleasure as she grabbed the elastic waistband and giggled, "Strictly medical, right?"  
  
Tenchi sat up with his heart in his ears. He had soaked the sheets with a cold sweat. That was the fourth time this week he had had that nightmare. Worst part was, he was starting to enjoy it! The shear helplessness of the situation actually turned him on! Tenchi slapped himself, "don't be henti, you're not like your dad!" He shuddered at the thought of how his dad would react if he found out about the dreams, 'Ah my little Tenchi is finally starting to dream about girls! Oh happy day!' Oh yeah *real* happy day, Nobuyuki would never stop pestering him to tell him what( or who) Tenchi was dreaming about till he cracked!  
  
Tenchi look at his clock, 5:15. Although Tenchi was very tired he decided to get up anyway, since Ryoko would soon be in his room to watch him sleep( and of course scare the bejesus out of him when he opened his eyes). "Oh well, might as well get started with the field, and change these sheets." He had almost forgotten about the sweat-soaked sheets, that is until he moved onto the freezing part of the bed. That coldness brought him back to reality, he quickly jumped out of bed and took of the covers and sheets from his bed, so he could wash them. He left the wad of sheets on the bed as he changed into his work clothes in two minutes flat.  
  
As Tenchi started out of his room with dirty sheets in hand, he was careful not to wake anyone, especially not Ryoko or Aeka. He didn't feel like being in the middle of a fight this early in the morning. As he crept down the stairs, carefully avoiding all the stairs that creak, since he was a few meters from Ryoko's "bedroom." Once he reached the bottom of the stairs he stopped to listen for any sound of Ryoko waking up, he could hear her steady breathing. He sighed as he heard no sound or movement from Ryoko. He stood on the ground floor looking up at her sleeping form, 'it's amazing how innocent she was while sleeping, but once she wakes up all hell breaks loose!' he thought to himself. He smiled as she started to talk in her sleep, "oh Tenchi, I....I.....L.....L" Tenchi had a look of concern on his face as he had always wondered what Ryoko dreamed about.  
  
"Tenchi.... I....I...." Tenchi was getting anxious about what she was going to say. "Tenchi... I'd love to take a bath with you." Tenchi face-faulted, blushed, and got a nosebleed all at the same time. As Tenchi picked himself up, he crawled toward the kitchen. As he crept inside and closed the door behind him as quietly as he could. Inside he heard as dish fall over. He almost screamed but he caught the sound before it woke everyone in the house.  
  
As his heart slowly crawled back down his throat, he turned to see a starving Ryo-ohki in her humanoid form foraging for carrots. He sighed at the little cabbit-girl, Ryo-ohki looked at Tenchi and cried out a sad little "miya."   
  
"Sorry Ryo-ohki, but there aren't any carrots in the house."  
  
The little cabbit cried enough to fill the lake outside. Tenchi walked over to the sad little beauty, crouched beside her. "but I have great news for you," that brought the cute little girl to a low whine, "today the new carrot patch is ready for picking." Ryo-ohki cried out lovingly and hugged Tenchi's neck like there's no tomorrow. "OK OK, Ryo-ohki," whispered Tenchi as he stood up, carrying her up in his arms. She nuzzled his neck, not planing to let go any time soon.  
  
Tenchi thanked god no one else was awake, or the beautiful little girl in his arms would be an ugly little tufts of blood and fur. That thought alone made the boy shutter, Ryo-ohki stopped hugging him and looked up a him with a concerned "Miya?" That snapped him back to reality, "Oh don't worry, I was just thinking about what Ryoko or Aeka would do if they saw me holding you," That made her pull back from him and her eyes watered, as she let a depressing "meow" as she jumped to the ground.  
  
Tenchi realized his mistake, Tenchi quickly crouched down in front of her, "oh no Ryo-ohki, I don't care what they think," he said as he lovingly stroked her black stripe of hair. When she heard this as continued to latch on to his neck just like Ryoko would do, the only difference was he didn't try to pry her off of him. As Tenchi hugged her, "Myi muv mew" she cooed. 'That sounded like she said.....no, she couldn't have.' As Tenchi's brain tried to shrug it off, 'your just hearing things,' it said. His heart knew what it felt, even if his heart couldn't understand her voice, it knew what her emotions were saying in crystal clarity.  
  
Tenchi and Ryo-ohki where locked in the embrace for what seemed like an eternity. Tenchi was reluctant about breaking off from her, but it was already 5:30, Sasami would be up soon. Then he heard both their stomachs breaking the silence. Tenchi was forced to break the moment of peace.  
  
Suddenly, Tenchi remembered, "Ryo-ohki, I just remembered something," The cabbit slowly unattached herself from him, she had an amazingly content look on her sweet face. Tenchi put her down, and walk over to the refrigerator, he reach in and after looking around for a while, he found what he was looking for. "Here you go," he said, handing her a bag of frozen mini carrots.  
  
She nearly screamed in delight, hugging the bag almost as tight as she had held Tenchi. he pryed the bag from her small hands, 'she's a lot stronger then she looks!' He poured them into a bowl and put them in Washu's "Insta-Nuke"(patent-pending). As soon as he closed the door, a chime went off, opening the little door, he pulled out the bowl filled with perfectly steamed carrots. He gave them to his little friend, "Tah-da!"  
  
Her eyes watered over as she looked from the bowl, to Tenchi, then back to the bowl. She couldn't tell which made her happier, the bowl of beautiful carrots, or the beautiful man that made them for her. She slowly took the bowl from Tenchi's hands, and to his shock, slowly started to eat while she looked at him with glazed eyes. Smiling, he headed back to the fridge to get something for himself. After getting a bowl of food in his stomach, he was outside grabbing the biggest basket they had, after all, he knew there would be too many carrots to carry back in one trip, maybe it would fill another basket halfway.  
  
As Tenchi leaned down to pick up the basket, he heard the door slide open then close behind someone. He was expecting to see Sasami or Aeka, as he started to turn around, as a pair of hands suddenly covered his eyes. he stooped moving, remembering his nightmare. He smiled and forgot all about it as heard the unbearably cute "Meow mew."  
  
"Aeka?" Tenchi said sarcastically  
  
"Miya" the unknown girl said while surpressing a giggle.  
  
"Ryoko?"  
  
"Meow" she said trying to sound hurt.  
  
"The cutest and sweetest little girl in the house?"  
  
"Meow!" Ryo-ohki said truly happy about what Tenchi said, she hugged his neck as he stood up holding her piggy-back style. He ran around playfully, with Ryo-ohki holding on to his shoulders while prodding him lightly with her heels in his sides. They both were laughing and enjoying themselves, Tenchi stopped as he look at his watch, 5:55. Oh-oh, the others will be up any minute now.  
  
He had to stop, much to the disappointment of the cabbit. Then Tenchi got an idea. He looked over his shoulder and saw those gorgeous eyes looking sadly back at him, "Hey beautiful want to help me in the fields?" Ryo-ohki blushed blood red. As soon as she got over the blush, she realized that she want to help him more then anything in the world. That was how she had gotten her ability to turn human in the first place.  
  
Her will to help Tenchi had made the MASU's go out and try to help Tenchi, even if they got scared and nearly killed him. It was Ryo-ohki that saved him from the MASU. She had merged with the MASU's which gave her the ability to change her shape to that of a humanoid version of herself. She still had her big rabbit ears and her brown fur covering almost her entire body. Her eyes were golden just like Ryoko's and even more feline. Most interesting thing though, was her hair, the hair on the sides of her head was also the same color as Ryoko's, a cyan-gray color. And on the top of her head was jet-black.  
  
She had thought she was too inhuman for Tenchi to even notice her. Actually she hadn't known her feelings toward him until this morning. Although she still didn't know his feelings toward her, she had an idea, but unlike Ryoko and Aeka, she didn't want to jump to conclusions. Not yet at least. "Hello? Ryo-ohki?" Tenchi lightly placed his hands over her delicate hands. She blushed profusely as she realized she had zoned out. She was still so happy about him asking her to help (and that he called her beautiful). All she could do was nod like a dashboard toy. He smiled broadly and took her hand, he led her to a couple of baskets. He grabbed a basket half the size of the one he had and put it inside of his basket, and put the straps on his shoulders. "All right let's go to the fields!"   
  
In her shock she had forgotten all about the only other thing comparable to Tenchi. She started to walk toward the fields, with Tenchi holding her hand. Tenchi looked at his watch again, 'oh-oh it's 5:57 only got three minuets to get out of here before Sasami gets up.' Which in turn would wake everyone else up, He especially wouldn't want to have a fight start up with Ryoko and Aeka, not since he was having such a good time with his 'newly found *friend*' Ryo-ohki was surprised when Tenchi picked her up and carried her in his arms and said "Let's hurry and get out of here while we still can." They both smiled at each other, then he started to run slowly gaining speed. Ryo-ohki rested her head on his chest as she was slowly rocked to sleep by the rhythm of his running.  
  
Tenchi had stopped running once he saw that she was asleep. She was breathing deeply, he could feel her softly purring with content. Tenchi unknowingly had set his pace to match with the soothing rhythm of her snore that had a slight hint of a meowing to it.  
  
He walked the rest of the way to the fields. Once he got there, he sat down against the tree where he always ate lunch under. He was about to wake the sleeping girl, but when he looked down, he saw a beautiful sleeping face. He decided against waking her. As gently as he could, he moved her out of his arms and placed her against the tree, then he saw her shiver. Tenchi, of course being "Mr. Gentlemen", took of his outer shirt and tucked it around the sleeping angel. "You take a nap, I'll do the work." he said as he lightly kissed her forehead.  
  
He stood up, and went to the carrots to start collecting the thing Ryo-ohki love the most, or was it....? 'Don't be silly, she loves carrots more than life!' as his brain tried to slap some sense into him, his heart disagreed. He decided to save this conversation for a later time. He only picked a few carrots before stopping and looking at the sleeping bundle. He reluctantly went back to his work, only to stop again ten seconds later and look at her again.  
  
He tried to get back to work several times, but he couldn't focus on his chores. Finally he gave up and started walking back to the tree. "These carrots aren't going anywhere" he sighed. As he sat down next to her, she leaned onto his side and rested her head on his chest. He suddenly lost all his energy, with the last of his strength, he put his arm around her and hugged her close.  
  
Ryo-ohki slowly started to wake up, but she didn't want to wake up from paradise. She had dreamed about Tenchi, he had hugged her, gave her breakfast, carried her, and best of all, asked if she wanted to help him. She lost the battle to say asleep, as she started to open her eyes see felt warm all over. She look up and her heart stopped, she saw her dreams turned to reality. She hadn't been dreaming! Tenchi was hugging her close to him as he happily sleep.  
  
She could see why Ryoko watched his sleep, he was beautiful! Not that he hasn't any less handsome when he was awake, there was just a different look to him. She held his free hand, brought it up to her face and rubbed his palm against her cheek feeling his smooth skin against her fur. She took his hand away from her cheek and lightly kissed the back of his hand. As soon as she did that, Tenchi woke up.  
  
She quickly dropped his hand, blushing, trying to pull herself away before he would yell at her. Tenchi realized what she was thinking he would do, "No, please don't leave." he begged holding one of her small hands so she couldn't run away before he talked to her. She stopped trying to escape letting out a questioning "Meow?"  
  
"Your fur is so soft and silky, I don't see why you're embarrassed. I'm not." he said sincerely  
  
"miya?"  
  
"Yes, Your the most beautiful thing I've ever seen." he choked out, he had a knot that covered his entire chest. He wanted the knot in his chest to be gone, but he didn't what this moment to end. He saw the tears of joy in her eyes, he wiped down and lightly wiped them away with the back of his hand. Then he noticed the tears in his own eyes, he rubbed his tears away with his sleeve. And dropped his jaw when he saw the sheer beauty of Ryo-ohki's adult form!  
  
She was a vision of perfection, he had only seen hear as an adult once before, right after she had merged with the MASU. Then she had only stayed in that form for a few seconds. She had only said the first word that came to her mind 'ca....ca...carrot.'  
  
They looked deep into each others eyes, searching their souls. Unlike this morning, thought, the silence was not broken by their stomachs, but by Ryo-ohki. "I....I L.....I love you, Tenchi!" she cried out. Tenchi was shocked, his brain thinking about her talking, and his heart thinking about *what* she *said.* Now it was his turn to be zoned out. She looked deep into his eyes, they were focusing past her into space. "T...Tenchi?" she asked, looking worried, wondering if she had gone too far.  
  
The war of Tenchi's heart and brain was raging. His brain wanting to ask how she was talking, and his heart wanted to know why he wasn't say anything back to her. For a man that always thought thinks through, it was a first when his heart won. "S...sor..sorry!" she cried and started to stand so she could run away.  
  
Tenchi finally regained control over his body just as Ryo-ohki started to stand. His arms reached out and grabbed her forearms, and with out caring about the consequences, kissed her. She almost zoned out again, but she knew if she did, the kiss would end. She returned his kiss almost violently, Tenchi was surprised at the sudden burst of energy, but recovered and returned the strength of her kiss. They sat there on their knees on the ground under a lone tree kissing for what was both an eternity and a blink of an eye. They cried tears of pure, unsoiled, love. They each grabbed back of each others heads, pressing themselves together as if they were trying to merge with each other.  
  
Then, just as suddenly as he started the kiss, he broke off the kiss. Even though she was sad about stopping the kiss, her happiness over the whole day balanced it out. He stared at her face, the pure joy shined on her face brighter than anything he had ever seen. After seeing her face, all he could say was "I love you twice as much."  
  
They smiled at each other, until Ryo-ohki shivered he looked down, and realized she was naked! 'Oh right, in this form she hadn't been dressed like when she was in her younger form.' Tenchi actually surprised himself by acting calmly, and handing her his shirt that he had taken off earlier, she looked at it confused at first, then she also realized she was naked. Calmly taking the shirt from her love, she slipped it on. The shirt was a very loose fit that covered most of her body, all the way down to her mid-thigh. "Wow" Tenchi gasped, Ryo-ohki heard this and stood up. He got scared 'did I say something wrong!?' he started to get up, but she grabbed his shoulders and pushed him back down.   
  
Tenchi was relived that she wasn't leaving, and sat back down, to watch her. She walked away just a little, too far for him(anywhere was too far for his tastes), and started to model like she had seen on the TV. After all if the girls weren't watching a cheesy soap opera, it was a fashion show. She started to pose, like she was on the runway. Tenchi grinned and started to make crowd noises, like cheers and wolf-whistles at the model. She smiled at Tenchi's reaction, and started to walk seductively toward him.  
  
He was stunned, not just by her beauty, but the way she acted as well. She looked amazingly like Ryoko would when she tried to seduce him. The only difference was he enjoyed this much more then anything Ryoko had tried. As she came closer to him, he lost his voice and all other thought not about her where gone. The only thing he could do was silently mouth "beautiful..." She saw his eyes go wide with awe, and noticed him say something silently. She may not have heard it, but she knew exactly what he said.  
  
She smiled ear-to-ear and quickened her pace toward him. He almost wish she hadn't, he enjoyed the show so much he wanted it to last forever, but he was happier that she was longing to get back to his embrace. She sat down next to him, resting her head on his shoulder. He lightly brushed her hair, and whispered, "I love you." She picked her head up and looked deep into his eyes, "I love you to" That finally restarted Tenchi's brain, that had been on hold since the kiss.  
  
"How did you learn all this words? Not that I'm complaining." She looked away him, trying to form the words  
  
"I listen to everyone" she said with a little unsure of her voice, "hear them talk, I practice sometimes." She wanted to make the words perfect. She knew what the words were, just not how to say them. He cupped her chin and made her look at him, tears forming in her eyes. "Don't be mad" she said, her voice shaking.  
  
"Why would I be mad, it's a great thing. I'm so happy for you." he said, tears forming in his eyes as well. He pulled her head closer to his, but she was already leaning in toward him. They kissed, not with the power of their first kiss, but a loving, tender kiss of two hearts beating as one.  
  
The kiss lasted much longer then the other one had, neither one of them wanting to break away first. Then much like this mornings hug, their stomachs growled at them, reminding them of the time. Sadly they broke the kiss, he looked at his watch, 12:33. No wonder they were both so hungry, it was almost lunch time! "Time to go home, break the news and a few hearts." he added sadly.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Preview of next chapter: Ground Zero  
  
Tenchi sat at the dinner table, hearing the regular dinner table talk, but not listening to it. He was thinking about what he would say, planning it, perfecting it, but it still didn't make it any easier. He slowly stood up, "Everyone, I have an announcement......"  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
So what do you think about my first fanfic? Send me your ideas, comments, and flames. If I get enough positive feedback,   
  
9/10/01  



	2. Ground Zero

Ryo-ohki : Ground Zero  
written by: Hokata (canyonairo@aol.com)   
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
This story is for all the impossible loves in the world.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this story, I just use them for my  
own slightly off-the-wall sense of humor. Blah blah blah.... don't sue me... blah blah  
blah.... all characters are property of Viz and/or Pioneer. Anyway, on to my first fanfic  
(Washu puppets appear on author's shoulders) "You are the greatest Hokata!" "The best  
writer in the universe!" (I know, that was an uncalled for lie, but hey I got low  
self-esteem) I appreciate comments and criticism. I wrote this out of emotion, even  
though I'm a firm Ryoko + Tenchi = love, but like Ryo-ohki as much as Ryoko. so I put  
all my feelings about her into this story. (note: unless said so, Ryo-ohki is in her adult  
form)  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
As Tenchi walked down the path with Ryo-ohki in her adult form, still wearing the  
over shirt he had given her, they talked about how to break the news without breaking too  
many hearts too fast. "Should we tell them one by one or all at once?" he asked his lover.  
  
"All at once would be better." she stated sadly. Her speech had improve dramatically just  
from practicing while walking back to the house. As they approached the onsen area they  
made sure to stay out of sight, and dashed past any areas that they could be seen from.   
After they cleared the onsen, they came upon the house, 'this should be a whole lot easier  
then the outside.'  
  
Everyone was taking their pre-lunch bath except for Sasami, who was in the  
kitchen, and Nobuyuki was in the library "studying." They hurried up to his room without  
drawing any attention. Tenchi closed his door behind them, and let out a sigh. Ryo-ohki  
sat down on his bed and winked at him. For the first time today he blushed, not very  
much, but just a light redness.  
  
"Oh-no, we can't do that," as he said it, she looked a little hurt, "not yet at least"  
he said while opening a drawer that held some of his old clothes. After emptying the  
entire drawer, he found what he was looking for, his grandmother's kimono. He had fixed  
it as good as new after Ryoko ripped the sleeves off. "Here," he said as he handed her the  
dress, "it belong to a women I loved in the past, now it should be given to the women that  
I'll love for the rest of my life. Grandma would want it that way."  
  
She tenderly took the dress from his hands, "Thank you" she choked out,  
obviously moved. She started to take of the shirt he had given her, Tenchi quickly turned  
around as he realized he was starting to stare. "What's wrong my Tenchi?" she purred.  
  
"Nothing's wrong, I just wanted to respect your privacy." he stammered. Before she  
could say any more he hurried out of his room. After a minuet of standing outside the  
door, Ryo-ohki popped her head out the door, "Okay" she said and pulled her head back  
into his room, with Tenchi close behind. She was perfect! Tenchi's jaw hit the floor and  
kept on going, his heart nearly exploded from beating too fast. "I would ask how I look,  
but your eyes say more then your mouth ever could." she said jokingly.  
  
"I don't know about that," he said, walking over to her, taking her in his arms, and  
kissing her deeply. She hadn't expected this boldness from him, but she loved every  
moment of it. After a few minutes of the loving kiss, they both separated at the same  
time. "Now then lets figure out how to break the news without Akea and Ryoko breaking  
our bones." he said worried. By lunch they had figured out the plan of attack, or so they  
hoped.  
  
Tenchi sat at the dinner table, hearing the regular lunch time talk, but not listening  
to it. He was thinking about what he would say, planning it, perfecting it, but it still didn't  
make it any easier. He slowly stood up, "Everyone, I have an announcement......" All  
conversation stopped.  
  
"What is is it Tenchi?" Ryoko asked concerned, Tenchi never spoke up at a meal.  
  
"Yes, tell us Lord Tenchi." Aeka chimed in  
  
"Have you finally chosen my boy?" Nobuyuki happily asked, always jumping to  
conclusions  
  
"For the first time, you're right dad, I have" Seven pairs of chopsticks fell unto  
the table. Tenchi took a deep breath before continuing, "Before any of you jump to  
conclusions, I want you to know you all we be my closest friends, no matter what."   
Tenchi was stunned that neither Aeka or Ryoko said a word, they both just sat there  
waiting for the news.  
  
"The one I love is....." "Me" said an unseen person, Tenchi was happy to know  
that her timing was perfect, just as planned. Everybody looked in every direction for the  
unknown person. Tenchi walked over to the door and grabbed the handle, "Everybody, I  
want you to meet the love of my life."  
  
He slide the door open, and seven jaws hit the floor. Ryo-ohki stood in the  
blue-ish kimono that he had given her, looking at the table, her arms folded at her waist.  
"Hello everybody," she said bowing deeply. Sasami was the first to recover, "Wow  
Ryo-ohki, you look great!" she said giggling. Washu was the next one to great over the  
shock, even she hadn't expected this turn of events. Mihoshi finally came back to reality,  
"Hi, I'm Mihoshi," she said in her normal bubble-headed self. Everybody let her go on  
with the introductions, knowing it would be more trouble trying to explain that it was just  
Ryo-ohki.  
  
Nobuyuki still sat there jaw hanging open, jumped to his feet, and dashed over to  
the two of them. "My boy has done it, he's finally chosen! Did you hear that Achika?   
He's finally chosen his true love!" he cried looking at the ceiling while crushing Ryo-ohki  
and Tenchi in a bear hug with more power then five Ryokos. Tenchi and Ryo-ohki were  
released from the crushing hug, when Sasami hit Nobuyuki over the head with a spoon.   
"Don't kill them, you numskull." she muttered.  
  
"Thanks to you I have a numb skull." he said playfully. Tenchi became scared stiff  
when he realized Aeka and Ryoko hadn't said a word. They both were starring at the  
floor shadows covering their eyes, but they had tears running down their cheeks. They  
both stood and bowed to Tenchi, then to Ryo-ohki.  
  
"I wish you two perpetual happiness" said Aeka said with a cracking voice.  
  
"Yeah you two, don't do anything I wouldn't" Ryoko sobbed  
  
"That doesn't limit them very much." Aeka trying to insult her to keep the regular  
mood, but her heart wasn't in it. Once again they bowed to the lovers, and left the room  
with their heads still hanging low. Tenchi was relived that they hadn't exploded at either  
him or Ryo-ohki, but it disturbed him deeply that they had not even questioned his  
decision. 'I can't think about that now, or I'll depress everyone else.' he thought.  
  
Ryo-ohki could see the confused and pained look on his face, she could also see  
that he didn't want to sadden them with his troubles. She leaned over and hugged her  
Tenchi. He looked down at her smiling face, a face filled with hope and life, and it gave  
him strength. He smiled back and hugged her tightly, feeling much better then he had two  
seconds ago.  
  
A chorus of "Awwwww's" filled the room. They both looked up to see everybody  
looking at them with their most kawaii looks.  
  
"Their so cute together!" Sasami giggled  
  
"They make the perfect couple!" Washu added  
  
"So who is that again?" asked the blonde.  
  
Tenchi and Ryo-ohki both blushed, not because it wasn't true, but from all the  
extra attention. Then they both had the same idea, just to show off, and because they  
wanted to badly, they kissed. Ryo-ohki raised up her left foot like she had seen in some  
American romance movie. Tenchi, who had seen the same movie(with the little cabbit on  
his head in fact!), wrapped his arms around her back and picked her up. Everybody was in  
shock, but laughed at the couple, except Sasami who's eyes had been blocked from seeing  
that part of the movie by Aeka's hand.  
  
The rest of the day went about the same, no sign of Aeka or Ryoko, and the lovers  
always at each others side. Nobody worried too much about Ryoko or Aeka, neither of  
them where crazy enough to do anything rash, like go on a killing spree or commit suicide,  
at least they hoped so. They figured they where off in the woods either sorting out what  
to do now, or venting their anger at the trees. They hadn't spoken much that day except  
for the occasional "I love you.", they didn't need words. That much was obvious, their  
emotions said it better then any words could. At dinner Tenchi and Ryo-ohki sat  
together(of course), feeding each other the meal Sasami had made especially for the two  
of them. Everybody looked happy and calm.  
  
Sasami sighed, "I wonder if I'll ever fall in love like that." she said dreaming of her  
with a prince charming, just like those two. "Of course you will!" Tenchi and Nobuyuki  
said at the same time. "There's someone for everyone," Nobuyuki said with a jolly laugh,  
it was the first thing he had said in hours that was actually helpful, "it's just a matter of  
time before you find your Mr. Perfect." Her face lit up at the helpful little speech,  
"Thanks, that makes me feel a lot better." she beamed. The rest of dinner went by  
uneventfully, everybody looking happy and envious of the young lovers, feeding each  
other mouthfuls of rice. 'It's not as good as a carrot, but I like it' she thought.  
  
After dinner Nobuyuki ran out to rent a couple of movies, since this was the first  
time since Ryoko came to their little house that they had a quiet night at home. While the  
waited for his return, they helped Sasami with the chores, cleaning the dishes, putting  
everything back where it belonged. Ryo-ohki found that she could do a lot more in this  
form then she could in her other forms, she was taller, better balanced, and less clumsy.   
She enjoyed helping her friends do chores, and they enjoyed her company and help.  
  
Soon Nobuyuki came home with a bag of movies, half of them blank for his  
camcorder or for his privet "study." the other half was a mix of romance or comic  
movies. Everybody except Washu sat around the TV, Tenchi with his arm around his  
love, and holding her tightly, as she rubbed her hand on top of his left thigh. While Sasami  
and Mihoshi sat on the other couch.  
  
"The first movie of the night is..." he said like a game show host, "a romance!!"   
Sasami and Mihoshi let out a disappointed sigh. Tenchi and Ryo-ohki looked at the two  
on the couch, "Let's watch a comedy first." said Tenchi, making Sasami and Mihoshi's  
faces light up. "Thank you Tenchi!" they both cheered, he didn't care for romances much  
anyway. Ryo-ohki looked over at him with a sad look, "Don't you like romance?" she  
whispered.  
  
"You're all the romance I'll ever want," he whispered back and put their foreheads  
together, "and I'd rather have the real the thing then watch a movie about it."  
  
She smiled at the man she loved, and kissed his cheek, "I'll let it slide this once,  
only because you're cute." she whispered giggling.  
  
"And you're perfect." he stated with a broad smile on his face. They leaned into kiss,  
when they noticed everybody staring at them smiling to themselves, and his dad pointing  
his ever-present camera at the two. "Go on pretend were not even here!" his dad wanting  
to capture the moment.  
  
"DAD!" Tenchi said exasperated. Ryo-ohki placed her finger on his lips and  
seductively whispered, "Let's give the man a show, my love." He smiled a little, 'it's  
amazing how much we think alike!' he marveled. They leaned together, and started to  
kiss very deeply, their tongues touching, exploring. Though they were loving every  
second of it, it was all a show to mess with his dad's head. They started to grab the back  
of each other's clothes.  
  
"Um.... I think we better get going Sasami," said Mihoshi, even she could tell it  
was all staged. Only Nobuyuki, who was too caught up in their display, couldn't tell that they where acting, more or less. After Tenchi and Ryo-ohki knew the two were out of earshot, they took it up a notch. Almost as if had been planned in advance, Ryo-ohki began to moan as Tenchi's lips moved from hers and to her jaw line, toward her neck. Down her neck, to her shoulder, Ryo-ohki moaned louder and louder.  
  
Nobuyuki was so focused on their show, he could barely hold the camera steady.   
Ryo-ohki clung to Tenchi's shirt, while he started to pull the kimono off her shoulders,  
leaving little to be imagined. For the first time since Achika had passed away, Nobuyuki  
got a nosebleed. Suddenly Tenchi pick his lover up in his arms, and hurried to his room,  
with Ryo-ohki kissing his neck and ,of course, had Nobuyuki in hot pursut. When they  
reached the door, Tenchi flung it open and slowly walked in. As the door was closing,  
Nobuyuki saw Ryo-ohki smiling at the camera, waving goodbye to it.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Preview of next chapter: Fallout  
  
By morning everybody had started to worry about Aeka and Ryoko. They hadn't come home last night, not that he would have heard them. They all sat down at the table, ready to eat another one of Sasami's gourmet meals, the front door slid open. A pair of fools walked into the kitchen.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
So, there you go. How was the second chapter of my first fanfic? Once again, send flames, comments, and/or criticism to Canyonairo@aol.com. Thanks for you time. 'til next time, happy reading  
  



	3. Fallout

Ryo-ohki: Fallout  
written by: Sam Roed (canyonairo@aol.com)  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
This story is for all the impossible loves in the world.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this story, I just use them for my own slightly off-the-wall sense of humor. Blah blah blah.... don't sue me... blah blah blah.... all characters are property of Viz and/or Pioneer. Anyway, on to the next part of my first fanfic (Washu puppets appear on author's shoulders) "You are the greatest Sam!" "The best writer in the universe!" (I know, that was an uncalled for lie, but hey I got low self-esteem) I appreciate comments and criticism. I wrote this out of emotion, even though I'm a firm Ryoko + Tenchi = love, but I like Ryo-ohki as much as Ryoko. so I put all my feelings about her into this story. (note: unless said so, Ryo-ohki is in her adult  
form)  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
As Tenchi closed the door to his room Ryo-ohki waved goodbye to Nobuyuki and his camera. As soon as the door slid shut, Tenchi lightly tossed his lover on to the bed, and flipped the light switch. He quickly fell next to her, making her body bounce up a few inches. They broke out into gut busting laughter, "Did you see the look on his face!" she said between laughing and gasping.  
  
"That's the first nosebleed I can ever remember him having!" Tenchi said, barely getting enough air. "We'll have to do that again." not realizing what he had said.  
  
"Yeah, that was funny." she giggled back, they both stopped laughing, "Tenchi, why did we stop?" she said actually wondering.  
  
"I...don't...know." he said as they leaned toward each other. They lightly kissed once, looked at each other, and kissed a deep, passionate, and loving. Then they felt it, even though their eyes were closed, they felt someone watching them. They quickly broke the kiss, and looked out the window. And their eyes met a lens with a red light above it, and a man with a moustache.  
  
Tenchi got up and walked over to the window, Tenchi and Ryo-ohki waved goodbye once again to the camara, as he dropped the blinds, with Nobuyuki trying to film every moment he could. "Oh Dad, what an embarrassment," he sighed. Turning around to a beautiful goddess seductively sitting on his bed with her legs crossed at the knee, and her kimono untied, leaving almost nothing to image. "But I can't blame him for wanting to see a goddess." he proudly said, smiling broadly.  
  
"Oh, you mean little ol' me?" she asked innocently, "why, Tenchi, I had no idea you felt that way about me." she mockingly gasped.  
  
"Yes ma'am, I've always had a strong urge to tell you, but I never had any courage to tell you," he said acting like some American actor he had seen on the TV.  
  
"Well come here and I'll show you how I feel." she purred at him. Tenchi sat down next to her on the bed. "I love you" she said in her regular tone. They kissed each other lightly, but with a passion. The world around them was at a stand still, that is until an explosion ripped through the house. They fell off the bed and landed in a pile of dirty clothes. Tenchi looked around, they had landed in the laundry room, he looked up and saw a hole in the floor of his room.  
  
"Wonder what that was." said Ryo-ohki with a dirty pair of underware hanging off one of her ears.  
  
Tenchi barely supressing a laugh, "I'll give you two guesses."  
  
"WASHU!!!!" they both yelled at the pint-sized scentist. As they stormed over to her closet, Ryo-ohki made sure to tie her kimono up. "Washu!, what the hell did you do this time!!!!" he scearmed at the door.  
  
The door opened, and a blacked Washu fell face first onto the floor. "ow" she whispered, "I should have turned it COUNTER-CLOCKWISE."  
  
"What did you screw up now?" he said calmly, picking up the cajun-styled genius.  
  
"I never 'screw up!' " she said defensively. "I just made an error." adding meekly.  
  
"I don't care! You could have killed someone!" he said in a rage  
  
Ryo-ohki stepped to his side and hugged him, "but no one was, so calm down." she said in a calming voice.  
  
Seeing her, with the underware still hanging from her ear, relaxed him more then anyone else could. Sighing, "You're right, sorry Washu I didn't mean to snap at you."  
  
"Forget about my little guinea pig, I'll remember to turn thing in the right direction. Besides, you could use a laundry chute and a few more skylights." she grinned  
  
"I think your right, but you have to fix the burned parts of the house." he said jokingly, all the anger was gone. He grinned at his lover, as he picked the laundry off of her ear. she had a disgusted look on her normally happy face, "Please god, not....."  
  
"Dad's" he grinned sheepishly, Washu and he suddenly broke out into wild laughter.  
  
"Shut up." she lightly punched his arm, and grabbed the underware from his grasp, and pulled them over his head.  
  
"AHHHHH!! Get 'em off! Get 'em off!" he yelled while clawing at them. Finally getting them off his head, he look at Ryo-ohki, "oh, now your going to pay," he said in a surprisingly evil voice. He crouched and put his shoulder into her waist and picked her up quite easily.  
  
"Oh-no, somebody help me!" she said like a damsel in distress, playfully punching his back and kicking her legs. Washu looked on, still laughing at the young couple. Had she ever been so carefree? 'My, how love dismisses all of your worries.' As she watched Tenchi carry his love out of the the hall and back up stairs, she started to make the repairs on the walls from her holo-top.  
  
As they reached the top of the stairs, they heard the princess's door start to slide open, "It was just Washu!" they yelled down the hall. The door stopped, then slid closed. They smilied at the door and then at each other. Then a thought hit Tenchi like a brick wall, she had been wearing his grandmother's kimono all day long. He turned and started walking toward the attic. "Where are you taking me now?" she cooed.  
  
"You'll see," he replied slyly  
  
"Please!" she whined like an impatient child.  
  
"No, its a surprise." he stated simply. She sighed and realized somthing, "Tenchi, could you please either put me down or get your shoulder out of my stomach?"  
  
"Oops" he said, his shoulder had been pressing onto her for too long. He shifted her around so he holding her back and the bottom of her thighs, like a groom carrying his bride.  
  
He reached the end of the hall, and pulled down the steps to the attic. He set her back on her feet, bowing and motioning toward the steps, "After you." She cautiously walked up to the attic, wondering what he was up to.  
  
She had never been up here before, she never like being in small spaces, especially alone. 'This isn't so bad, its not as cramped as I had thought.' It had enough room to comfortably stand, with a single florescent light hanging from the ceiling. There wasn't that much stuff, just some cardboard boxes and some wall replacement panels around, that left a big empty area in the middle of the room.  
  
"Oh Tenchi! Do you bring all your girlfriends here?" she giggled.  
  
"Have a seat." he said pointing to a stack of boxes, smiling a little. She sat on a box and watched Tenchi start moving boxes out of his way. After he moved about five of them, he pulled out one that to her looked like all the others. He put the other boxes back where he took them from, and walked back to her carrying the one he had been looking for.  
  
"Here's another gift of my love." he said with no humor in his voice, making her blush. He placed the box infront of her feet, and opened it to revile,,, clothes! They were clothing for a women's mid-sized frame, just her size. "They were my mother's, they should fit you pretty well." he said smiling at the clothing, remembering the other woman he had loved.  
  
She started to pull out some things; socks, shoes, and even underwear! He blushed, "Thank goodness my dad is so sentimental, he could never get rid of these." She grinned at him, and saw something in the box that she had seen before. An ear-to-ear smile broke out on her face, she quickly grabbed the bit of clothing, along with other things that caught her eye like, bra, panties, shoes, and socks. She hurried behind a wall replacement panel with the wad of clothing.  
  
She leaned her head out from the panel "No peeking!"  
  
"Who? Me?" he replied innocently.  
  
She grinned and leaned back behind the panel. He turned his back to her, and started looking through the box of his mother's clothes. After a few minutes, she stepped out from the panel, "Now turn around, my Tenchi." she said in strangly younger, more energtic tone. He turned his head and his jaw hit the sofa on the first floor.  
  
She was wearing Achika's school uniform! His face filled with awe, remembrance, and a slight hint of lust. She spun around in a circle, the dress fluttering outwards like a beautiful dancer. "Once again I'd ask how I look, but your eyes say it all," she narrowed her eyes at him and saw the other emotion on his face, "oh Tenchi, you wouldn't do that to a school girl would you?" her voice very suggestive as she turned and mockingly covered her face in her hands.  
  
He mouth working silently, trying to form words but with no sound being made. She smiled, 'Wow I thought he would only be out for a second or two.' She started to slyly waltz over to her lover, she sat down next to him. She lightly kissed his cheek, "you're the most perfect thing that I've ever seen!" he marveled. With that he kissed her with more emotion then he thought he had.  
  
She had expected only a fraction of the power from the kiss, but she reacted instantly, returning all the emotion he was using, maybe even more. They sat there locked in a kiss that had more love behind it then anything else in the world. She slowly started to more her hand between his legs, his eyes shot open and he suddenly backed away from her lips.  
  
"I'm sorry, but it's just not right. I mean, I love you more then my own life, but here on Earth, most people wait until they're married."  
  
She had a face of absolute saddness, "Please Tenchi, forgive me, I am so sorry." she was on the verge of tears. It was a t this moment Tenchi decided to take the biggest chance of his life, more dangerous then Katgato, and more full of mystery then Tsunami. He picked her up and sat her on a box, he kneeled infront of her. He reached in his back pocket and pulled out a small black box.  
  
"Ryo-ohki Hakubi will you marry me?" he said, utterly seriously. Inside of the box was the same gold ring with a single small diamond his father had given his mother for their engagement. Nobuyuki had given it to him after Aeka and Ryoko came to the house. When he gave it to Tenchi, he said dead seriously, 'Carry it with you all the time, you never know when the moment will come, I sure didn't.'  
  
'How will I know when its time?' he had asked  
  
'You'll know. Your heart will let you know, and your heart is never wrong.' that was the most respectable thing he had ever said to this day.  
  
Ryo-ohki looked at Tenchi, in shock. She had seen this happen on those cheesy soap operas. She knew what marriage was, but never knew what was so special about it until now. "Yes." she managed to choke out. they looked deep into each other's souls, as if they had been in the dark until now and she hugged him. Not with strength, but with love.  
  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Preview of next chapter: Aftermath  
  
By morning everybody had started to worry about Aeka and Ryoko. They hadn't come home last night, not that he would have heard them. They all sat down at the table, ready to eat another one of Sasami's gourmet meals, the front door slid open. A pair of fools walked into the kitchen.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Tah-da! How was that? Don't worry, there is more on the way. Ryoko and Aeka aren't out of the plot just yet. Once again, send flames, comments, and/or criticism to Canyonairo@aol.com. Thanks for you time. 'til next time, happy reading  
  



	4. Aftermath

Ryo-ohki: Aftermath  
Written by: Hokata (canyonairo@aol.com)  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
This story is for all the impossible loves in the world.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this story, I just use them for my own slightly off-the-wall sense of humor. Blah blah blah.... don't sue me... blah blah blah.... all characters are property of Viz and/or Pioneer. Anyway, on to the next part of my first fanfic (Washu puppets appear on author's shoulders) "You are the greatest Hokata!" "The best writer in the universe!" (I know, that was an uncalled for lie, but hey I got low self-esteem) I appreciate comments and criticism. I wrote this out of emotion, even though I'm a firm Ryoko + Tenchi = love, but I like Ryo-ohki as much as Ryoko. so I put all my feelings about her into this story. (note: unless said so, Ryo-ohki is in her adult  
form)  
  
(Repeatative I know, but it's easier than thinking up a new one every time :) )  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
They sat there hugging, laughing, and crying tears of joy. She whispered, "Thank you, thank you."  
  
"No, thank you my love. Before you my life was a living hell. You finally brought me peace." he cried.  
  
She pulled back from the hug, and tearfully choked out, "Don't cry, my Tenchi."  
  
"I can't help it. This is the happiest moment of my life. I'm finally with the woman I love." he gained control of the tears, "Come on, let's get you some sleeping clothes." nodding toward Achika's uniform.  
  
"Oh, I guess most people don't go to bed in their uniforms." she giggled. He smiled at his fiancé. They started to rummage though the box, looking for something for her to wear. "How's this?" she asked pulling out a robe and draping it in front of her.  
  
"Perfect." he beamed. She smiled and walked off to the changing panel, as he repacked the clothes into the box. After a minute, she walked out in the robe, even though it was modest, she made it look sexy. He blushed just enough to be noticeable, "Thank you for the complement." she smiled innocently. The blush rapidly disappeared, from his face.  
  
He stared at her and said, "WOW!" He stood up and walked over to her, and kissed her deeply. "Come on its almost eleven o'clock." he said after the kiss. She followed her husband ('I never thought I would be able to have the privilege of saying 'her husband!' she thought) as he picked up the box and walked to the staircase. He stopped at the top of the stairs, "I'll go first." He unsteadily walked down the steps.   
  
'I hate steps' she thought, she still wasn't used to the much larger body. She watched him reach the bottom, he set down the box and held his hand out toward her. She took his hand and started to walk down the steps, suddenly she lost her balance and started to fall. In one swift motion, he caught her and held her close to his chest. "Careful" he chuckled, he kissed her forehead as he set her down.  
  
"Thank you oh white knight" she replied with a hint of sarcasm.  
  
"Fine, next time I'll let you fall." trying to sound hurt. They lightly laughed as they walked toward his room. As she closed his door, he put down the box and remember what had caused the best night of his life. "I'll be right back, I need to get some wood to fix the floor." he sighed.  
  
"Don't worry about that tonight," she grinned, "Besides, I have a feeling the house will need a lot more repaired by tomorrow night." adding sadly.  
  
"Hey, don't worry about tomorrow, right now is all that matters." he said looking deeply into her rapidly watering eyes.  
  
"Thanks Tench, I feel better now," wiping the tears from her eyes, "Let's get some sleep, tomorrow is going to be a big day." As they smiled at each other, she walked over to his bed, and jumped on to the mattress, "come here Tenchi," she commanded seductively.  
  
"Oh no, not tonight." he said grinning at his future wife, "as you said, we need our energy for tomorrow."  
  
She looked at him with her saddest face she could muster. "Ok Tenchi, if you say so."  
  
"Hey hey hey, don't get me wrong, I want to, believe me. Just not tonight, after all, I just proposed less than thirty minutes ago! That's a little too quick for me," he said while sitting down next to her wrapping his arms around her slender frame, "Besides, I think we've had enough action for one night." He grinned, "Alright, time to sleep."  
  
She saw that he was mostly asleep already, "OK." She pried herself out of his grip. Then she eased his head down to the pillow, and pulled the covers over both of their bodies. She curled up next to him, and whispered in his ear, "good night my Tenchi." Her eyes closed and she fell into a deep, happy sleep.  
  
Tenchi slowly opened his eyes, and felt someone on his back. He almost yelled when he remembered that it was his fiancé and not Ryoko. He slowly and carefully twisted to face her. He grinned when he finally saw her face, "perfect as always" he whispered to himself. He kissed her lightly, hugged her close, and then fell asleep while still in their loose embrace.  
  
The next morning everyone was starting to worry about Ryoko and Aeka. They hadn't come home last night (not that he would have heard them, mind you). Tenchi and Ryo-ohki had decided not to break the news just yet, they would wait until everyone was calm and Ryoko and Aeka had finished their demolition spree.  
  
Everyone was sitting around the breakfast table talking about the regular stuff; Sasami got a new recipe she wanted to try out tonight for dinner, Washu bragging about her latest invention, and dad complaining that his clients weren't giving him enough time to make plans for his projects.  
  
They all listened to each other, nobody really caring about the conversations, they were all off in their own little worlds. Except for Tenchi and Ryo-ohki, they were on their own planet, just the two of them. Suddenly the front door slid open.  
  
They looked up to see Ryoko and Aeka stumbling into the living room, laughing for no reason. They both reeked heavily of sake, their clothes were filthy and uneven, like they had put them on in a hurry. Sasami was the first to speak, "Before you two do anything else, go take a bath!" even though she was trying to sound mad, she sounded really funny because she was holding her nose and fanning the air in front of her.  
  
Ryoko and Aeka busted out laughing as they tried to walk out the door to the onsen. As the front door closed behind the two drunkards, everyone at the table was speechless. They didn't know whether to make a joke or be serious. "So do you think they'll accept it or kill us both?" Tenchi asked in a regular tone, sipping at his tea.  
  
"Good question." his secret wife answered in the same tone, "we'll just have to wait and see." Everybody else was stunned at the couple's reaction, They had at least expected Tenchi to start worrying a *little*! "Takes after his grandfather." Nobuyuki sighed.  
  
it was after breakfast and neither Ryoko nor Aeka had returned from the onsen. "can someone go and check up on those two?" Tenchi asked.  
  
"Not me," Ryo-ohki quickly responded, "I would probably never be seen again if I did."  
  
"We'll go!" Sasami jumped up and ran out the door with a stunned Washu in tow. As Washu and Sasami carefully entered the onsen, looking for any sudden energy bolts or small hovoring logs. Suddenly, they were both caught in a choke hold for behind, they tried to escape, but that was useless. "It's not her, let them go." said a monotone voice from their right.  
  
"You're right, it's just Washu and Sasami." the one holding them said, it was obviously Ryoko. She let them both go, they fall to their knees coughing and rubbing their necks. "Sorry about that you two, I thought you were Ryo- um, someone else." she said, trying to make it sound like a joke.  
  
"She was right, we'd never she her again if she came here." Sasami whispered to Washu.  
  
"What was that!?" Ryoko and Aeka snapped  
  
"no...nothing, we didn't say anything." they answered hastily, holding out their hands trying to settle the two women down.  
  
"Hey! Would you to like to help us with something?" Aeka said trying to act as if she just thought it up.  
  
"Yeah! We could use your help!" Ryoko chimed in. 'Wow, they really planned this revenge thing out!' Sasami thought. "No way!!!" Sasami yelled at the pair, "Ryo-ohki is my friend, I would never do anything to hurt her! Besides, you two should be happy for her and Tenchi."  
  
Ryoko looked at Sasami dumbfounded, "Were we that obvious?" Sasami nodded simply at the pirate.  
  
"Fine, we don't need your help anyway! It just would have made it easier." Aeka was on the verge of screaming.  
  
"Aeka! If you hurt Ryo-ohki, I'll never talk to you or cook for you again." Sasami yelled back at her sister. Everybody was stunned, they never knew that the little princess had such strong feelings about this. Aeka sighed, "But Sasami, you have no idea how Ryoko or I feel."  
  
"That doesn't matter! You shouldn't hurt the one Tenchi loves. You should, however, accept it and be happy for them." Sasami replied, calming herself, "Now I want you two to stay in here until you calm down and accept it."  
  
"And to make sure you do," Washu said as a holo-pad appered in front of her and her fingers flew across the keys, "I'm locking you to in here with my Ryoko-proof sheild. It will disingauge when your hearts are calm and stop thinking about revenge." With a final key the onsen rummbled for a second, then stopped, "there we go!" she stated proudly wiping her hand together.  
  
"Ha ha, but now you two are locked in here with us!" Ryoko Said with a mix of anger and pride in her voice.  
  
"Don't be stupid!" Washu responed annoyied, "it only locks you two in here!" and with that Washu and Sasami walked out the door.  
  
"Wait a second!" Ryoko yelled, and flew after them. WHAM! She instantly stopped five inches from the door, her face was flattened against the sheild. As she slowly started to slide down the invisible wall, she hissed, "damn you Washu." Suddenly she leaped back next to Aeka, they both screamed, and unleased their full power against the shield.  
  
"You were right Ryo-ohki," Sasami said almost amused, as she ran back into the house, "those two were waiting for you." Ryo-ohki, who was sitting on the couch, looked worried. Tenchi, who was sitting on the other end of the couch, saw the look on her face and slid over to her, hugging her tightly to him.  
  
"They won't be bothering us for a while though, at least until they calm down, stop thinking about killing you, and accept that they lost." Washu saying matter-of-factly.  
  
"Washu, they didn't lose. I'm not a prize to be won. I made my own choice," he said looking deeply into his fiancé's eyes, "and I'm loving every second of it." They lightly put their foreheads together, and smiled. "by the way, what did you do to them exactly?" he asked, eyeing Washu.  
  
"Don't worry. They're perfectly fine, just contained." she replied in her usual perky voice. Tenchi just sighed, "I'd better not ask." he whispered to Ryo-ohki. She stifled a giggle and nodded at him, "I don't blame you." she whispered back.  
  
"Hey! What are you two talking about?" Nobuyuki asked, trying as hard as he could to pry into their business.  
  
Tenchi leaned in and whispered something into Ryo-ohki's ear, she slowly nodded at him, it was time.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Well, there you have it chapter four of my first fanfic. Will we be hearing wedding bells or funeral bagpipes? You'll have to wait and see. As always, send flames, comments, and/or criticism to Canyonairo@aol.com. Thanks for you time. If you people like my story tell me! or no chapter 5. heh..  
  
  



End file.
